A Beautiful Rose
by TeruSkylar
Summary: Anastasia goes through a lot in life. She doesn't remember anything, until she meets the Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

I wonder if it's true or not... The meaning of my name.. My name is Anastasia Christine Ó Ceithearnaigh. Full meaning? Anastasia, she will rise again. Christine, light of God. Ó Ceithearnaigh, warrior. Will I rise again if I fall?... Am I truly a light of god?... Will I be a warrior? Or those just meanings that aren't true?

These questions flow through my mind, as I watch the last family member I have on my mother's side I have being buried... My mother died during child birth and my dad is MIA. He is in the military fighting in Iraq. Something tells me I won't be seeing him soon. I wish he was here... In just a little while, I am moving to Japan to be with his sister. My aunt Catherine Saiko.

I sighed and looked up as it began to rain. The rain drops fell onto my face cooling my heating cheeks. I have no clue about any of this. According to my doctor, I have amnesia... I don't recall anything. Anything I have just said or thought, is all from what my doctor and my mother's family said.

I walked back to a company car and the driver let me in. Once I sat down and was buckled in, a little dog hopped in my lap. I giggled. "Armand, you silly puppy. You're going to be to big soon to be doing this anymore. You're my Great Dane."

Armand barked at me and licked my face. I smiled and cuddled him as the driver got in and drove me to the airport. Armand finally laid down in my lap and I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

'Heart don't fail me now, courage don't desert, don't trn up back now that we're here... People always say life is full of choice, no one ever mentions fear, or how the world can seem so vast.. On the journey... To the past...'

"Miss Anastasia. We're here. All the bags have been taken care of. It's a family company plane so Armand can stay in the sitting area with you," the driver said, as he woke me up. I nodded and picked Armand up and carried him straight to the plane. Once on the plane, I sat in the middle and let Armand sit in my lap once more.

'One step at a time, One hope then another, Who knows where this road may go, Back to who I was, Onto find my future, Things my heart still needs to know, Yes, let this be a sign, Let this road be mine, Let it lead me to my past, And bring me home, At Last'

I stayed awake the whole trip. Once the plane landed, I put Armand in his crate and carried it out into the aiport lobby and looked around and then side stepped when a woman came running to me. I watched her fall to her knees and grab me into a hug.

"Oh Anastasia! I know everything! I'll try to find your dad! I'm sorry you had to go through with this!" She cried in to my thighs. I then knew she was my Aunt Catherine. I put Armand's crate down and hugged her back. "He's been MIA for the past 6 years... I doubt anyone can find him, Aunt Kat..."

She sighed and looked to me. "Let's get you something to eat, then you can sleep. Tomorrow you start school, unless you rather stay home for the rest of the week..."

"Home... I can go tomorrow... I saw their uniforms... I'm not wearing it... I have my own uniform I can wear... " I said and picked up Armand's crate. She nodded and got up then held my hand as we walked out of the airport to a limo. "My bags..."

"Already in the trunk, Miss Ó Ceithearnaigh," I heard someone say. I looked around to see the driver in the front seat, ready to drive. I nodded and relaxed. After about an hour, we got to a huge mansion. It was blue and white on the outside. From the looks of it, three floors.

"You have your own floor. Bathroom, bedroom, exercise room, library, huge closet, and guest bed room for when you make friends. I even went and got you some dresses! I'll go with you tomorrow so I can talk to the chairman while you take a tour. So that way you know your way around the school," Aunt Kat said. I nodded and got out with the help of the driver. I pulled Armand's crate out and then let him out to stretch his legs. Aunt Kat giggled as he quickly ran off to a tree and did his business, then came tumbling back. I smiled and caught him as he jumped into my arms.

"He even has his own bed in your room. Akito is a dog lover himself and breeds dogs. One of the females are expecting and is due in July," Aunt Kat said. I nodded and walked with her as I watched people come out and grab my stuff and Armand's crate.

She walked me through a huge hallway opening. I looked around and saw a huge living room to my right and library/office to my left, once in. After a bit, I saw a room with a gate in the doorway. I looked in and saw puppies running around with their toys and their parents watching over them, while relaxing. I heard giggling and saw my aunt being hugged and kissed on by a Japanese man. Tall, dark headed, wears glasses, and looks to be very smart.

I walked on over and waved at the man. "Akito, this is your neice Anastasia. My sister's daughter."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Anastasia. I hope you like it here. I understand you have had a long life, even though it has been so short," He said, the I got pulled into a hug. I sighed and hugged back. I yawned after I pulled back. "Catherine, she must be tired, why don't we get her something to eat and then have her to bed? She'll sleep through the night with no problems. "

My aunt nodded and kissed my uncle on his cheek and led me to the kitchen. My eyes widen at the people rushing and prepring food. "Aunt Catherine?... Is it... Is it okay if I just have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?..."

"If that is what you want. Is there anything you would like to drink?" She asked, while having a person walk over. "Some tea?..." She smiled, "Don't worry about anything, Anastasia." I nodded and watched as she relayed what I wanted to the person. With in two minutes, I had my sandwich and a glass of tree. I smiled and ate and drank what was given to me.

"All done?" My aunt asked me after talking to the staff. I nodded. She smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Stomach ache... Or so I think..."

My eyes widen, and thought things over. "How late...?" She bit her lip, "A little over a month... I'm suppose to see the doctor in two days.. I don't want Akito knowing until I know for sure." I smiled and made the sign for zipping my lips sealed and threw away the key. Aunt Kat giggled then led me to the third floor.

"Your room is the last door on the right. Armand is already in there, probably asleep. Your clothes have been put up already. You can find them in the closet. Get some rest sweet heart, tomorrow is going to be a big day," She said then left. I took around first then went to my room.

My new room was huge. Once I entered, the bed was facing the windows to my right. To my left was a television and a table to hold the dvd player and satellite box on. In front of me was a full wall of windows. The sun was just now setting. I sighed and closed my bed room door behind me and went past the bed to the two doors on the right. I noticed Armand on the foot of my bed.

I smiled and opened the door near the windows and found the bath room. I went to the other door and sighed. It was a huge closet. I walked in and found all my clothes hanging up and in order of seasons. I went and found my pajamas. I picked out a tank top and shorts and changed while in my closet. I then selected my outfit for tomorrow.

It was a white dress. It was floor length and off the shoulder. White ribbon around the middle, going on to the sleeves. The sleeves were see through, and were also angel sleeves. I sighed and then found a pair of shoes under the dress and flinched. Three inch high wedges. I hoped that they would fit and work. I grabbed the shoes and dress and set them out in the bathroom so when I got up for the next day, I could get dressed after a shower.

I then went to bed and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

!~~~!

I woke up refreshed and quickly took my shower, dried off, and got ready for the day. The dress and the shoes fit like a glove. I smiled a little then went down stairs after waking Armand up. He trailed behind me as I looked around for my aunt and uncle. I found them with the other dogs.

"Ah. Good morning Anastasia. I hope your first night was pleasant. Armand can eat and stay in here with the rest of the dogs until you get back," My uncle said as my aunt came over and did something with my hair. I had put it up in a bun, but I felt it come down. "You have such long hair, you need to keep it down to show it off. I'll braid the sides of it to keep it away from your face," My aunt said as she began. I stood still as she did then she held up a mirror. French braids on either side into a half pony tail. I smiled. "It looks great. Thank you."

"She speaks!"

I giggled with my aunt as my uncle exclaimed. "I guess we better go then," My aunt said. "Have fun and be safe. Both of you." We nodded then left. We pulled up to a pink school.

"It's pink..." I said. Aunt Kat giggled. "You go explore and I'll talk to the chairman." I nodded as we got out. Once inside we took our separate ways. I went through the school hallways and stairs. I began to hum a song, as my head began to hurt.

'Dancing bears, Painted wings, Things I almost remember,

And a song someone sings, Once upon a December

Someone holds me Safe and warm, Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully, Across my memory...

Far away, long ago, Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know, Once Upon A December

Someone holds me Safe and warm, Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully, Across my memory...

Far away, long ago, Glowing dim as an ember, Things my heart used to know

Things it yearns to remember, And a song ,Someone sings Once upon a December'

I found my self in a ball room and began to dance around. I twirled around as my skirt came up and I sighed as I stopped. Clapping errupted. I turned around and gasped as I saw a group standing there. I looked around and saw another door and began to run. "Hey! Wait!"

I continued running and outside into a labyrinth. I hid behind a statue and heard feet run by. I took my wedges off and then held my skirt up and ran back after making sure it was all clear. While looking back, I ran into something hard and fell back into a pair of arms. I looked up to see a tall dark headed guy. My head began to hurt worse and I promptly dropped my shoes and passed out.

"I hope she's okay..."

"I never meant to scare her off."

"She's very pretty."

"Hn.."

"ANASTASIA!"

"Be safe sweetheart! Daddy will be back as soon as he can! I love you!"

"He went missing... I am so sorry..."

"DADDY! NO!"

"NO!" I sat up while panting, holding the cloth of the dress above my heart.

"Get her some water!"

I felt arms wrap around me. "Miss Ó Ceithearnaigh, I need you to breathe. Relax if you can. Your aunt will be here shortly. Do you remember anything?" I looked behind me to see the tall dark headed guy from earlier. It wasn't him who spoke. I looked around trying to breathe. I nodded in answer, before relaxing and hiding my face.

I heard a door come flying open and feet rushing in. "ANASTASIA!" I then was pulled into a tight hug from my aunt. I pulled away after hugging back. "Are you okay, now?" I nodded. "I remember everything... Mom dying at childbirth with my brother... That... That guy... Dad at in Iraq but is currently has been MIA for the past eight years... Why did everyone lie to me?"

"To protect you... Your brother died as well after your mother... Your father... We are searching for him. We're searching for that guy, Anastasia. He will be judge for the crimes he did," Aunt Kat said and pulled me into another hug. I sighed and sagged into her embrace. She stood me up and I looked around.

"I thank you for help me..." I said then bowed. "No need, princess. I just hope you're okay now. I like to introduce myself. I am Tamaki Suoh. I am the president of the Host Club. Mori sempai carried you here and was the one who held you." I watched a blonde haired guy walk in front of me taking my hand. I pulled it away quickly.

"I thank you Mori sempai..." I said with another bow, watching Tamaki go into a corner.

"Please excuse our president... I'm Kyouya Ootori. The vice president of the Host club. We have Haruhi Fujioka the natural type, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin the mischevious type, me, then Tamaki the princely type, Mitskuni or Honey sempai is the lolita type, and Takashi or Mori sempai is the wild type. We welcome you to the host club free of charge for the rest of this year," A guy with glasses said, then bowed.

"Thank you for helping her. Anastasia, let's go home so we can talk some more," Aunt Kat said. I nodded, "Oh... Aunt Kat?... What's my parents name?..." I asked as we left. "Valerie Moyer Ó Ceithearnaigh, and Jacob Ethan Ó Ceithearnaigh. Your mother was American and your father is Scottish."

"Was... You mean to say?"

"Anastasia... Your father is out there and we will find him."

~POVC~

"So.. She remembers now but doesn't know her parent's names?... That's sad.." Haruhi said. "And to lose her parents so easily... I could never imagine what would happen if my father died so suddenly.."

"She lost her mother and brother... now her father is missing? I thought the war in Iraq was over..." Tamaki murmured, plans coming to mind.

"The war is over... But several of the U.S. military men have gone MIA for a long while. Some have believed that they were killed, and some believed that they are still alive," Kyouya said, while writing in his black book of his.

"Mommy.. You know the motto to make every girl happy, right?"

"Yes, Daddy, I do."

"That includes Anastasia, right?"

"Of course."

"Let's find her father!"

"Right away."

Kyouya left the room, being on the phone, he needed peace and quiet. Tamaki paced the floor thinking. Haruhi, poured everyone a cup of tea and set a whole cake down for Honey sempai. Honey sempai tried to take his time, but he couldn't hold it and ate it all in a matter of three bites. Mori sempai sat next to him and wiped away any crumbs. The twins started doing drawings of dresses.

The twins smirked, "I think we should throw a ball for Anastasia. Bring her into the family! According to her file, she loves to dance and sing. It reminds me of the movie ANASTASIA," Kaoru said. "It does. Maybe a new cosplay for us to do?"

Tamaki ran up and the three did a small heart to heart, then their heads came up and nodded.

"In a weeks time we will have a welcome home ball for Anastasia!" Tamaki said. "Make it a masquerade! We already have the perfect dress and mask for Anastasia! 'A Beautiful Rose'" The twins said as well. Kyouya walked in and sighed began to make arrangements, then sent an email to Catherine Saiko. He got a response right after. He smirked and gave Anastasia measurements to the twins.

"Whoever can make her happy by the end of the ball, will when a prize from her aunt."

"What prize?"

"According to her father's will, she will get nothing. Her father was poor from the start and poor at the end. Her aunt will give Anastasia to the one she truly loves. If you so happen like to read more about Anastasia and get to know her more, her file is right here. Her aunt is pleading that we help her neice find true love soon, if her father does come up dead."


	2. Chapter 2

The file layed out on the table and all the males except Kyouya waited while one or another read. One by one, they shook their head. Tamaki and Hikaru, of course. They wanted Haruhi. Kaoru thought about it then shook his head.

"She sound like a quiet mute... Only talking when really needing too like Mori sempai. Though is nothing wrong with that of course. I want someone who will speak their mind, and help me create different designs..." He said very softly.

Honey took a look at the file then looked to Mori who read it with him. Honey saw the spark in Mori's eyes and then shook his head. Mori look to Honey. Honey pushed the file towards Mori, who took it gladly. Mori read the whole file.

"Looks like Mori finally found someone to settle with. Now only if we can get them together soon," Tamaki whispered with a smile. The twins nodded along with them. Tamaki cleared his throat. "Remember, in a weeks time, we're throwing a ball. Twins, meet me at my house the day before." Tamaki then grabbed his bag and books and left. The twins nodded and then left, thinking. Kyouya left, and then the cousins left.

A week passed by and Anastasia came and visited the host club every now and then. Anastasia sighed as she got placed in a white satin dress. it was sleeveless, with many layers of the skirt. At the top stoping at the waist, began a design of sequins, clear beading, and rhinestones. She left like Cinderella. The skirt, with it's many layers, was net over satin to give the skirt layers a distinction.

On her feet were, three inch high heels. The heel was open, allowing the foot to slide in and out was closed toe as well. They were made with a clear plastic, making it look like it was glass. The heel has decorated with silver rhinestones.

Her hair was pulled into two sections. The largest section was pulled into a tight bun, while the smallest was braided and was wrapped around the bun making look like the bun was held by the braid that went up towards the front of the head. She wore crystal earrings and a crystal choker that went down into three triangles. She even wore a beaded ring attached to a crystal beaded bracelets on her hands.

She sighed, "I feel like I'm about to be married off to someone..." She sighed once more and began to take a slow pace down the stairs at her aunt's house. Once down to the last floor, she noticed all the staff were lined up. She walked the path to the door, kind of wearily of the staff. At the door was her aunt and uncle.

~POVC~

"You have a good time, okay? Be home by 1 in the morning," My aunt said, as she placed a silvery white mask on me. It got tied under the bun so it stayed in place. She then kissed my masked forehead, as did my uncle, and I walked down the concrete path to a white limo. White themed much?...

I shivered as the limo reached the school. I was ten minutes late. It would take me another ten minutes to get to the ball room. The limo stopped and the driver let me out. "Have a nice even, Miss Anastasia."

"Thank you, Mr. Hakate," I said then walked off to the ball room. Twenty minutes late and I stood behind the door scared. The doors randomly opened and I took a deep breath and I went in. I stood at the top of the staircase into the ballroom. Everyone stopped and stared as I walked down the stairs.

"She's so gorgeous." "Why is she so late?" "Does she even have an invitation?"

I looked down to watch my last step to the floor, to look up to see a tan hand. I followed the tan hand to a black tuxedo, to a tan neck, bottom face, silver mask, to onyx eyes, and black hair. Takashi?...

~In the past, when I would visit, he asked me to call him Takashi, why?~

It couldn't be... Or is it him?

I placed my hand in his and he began to take me to the middle of the floor. The music began to play, has we danced. I smiled and he smiled. We danced into the gardens and stopped and began to walk around.

"I know who you are now.." I whispered.

"So then.. Who am I?" The deep voice asked. It claimed my suspisions right after all.

"You're Takashi... Do you know who I am?..." I asked.

"No... But I will once it strikes twelve..." He replied. I looked to the clock he stared at. It was about to be midnight. My eyes widen, "I've got to go!" I quickly did a quick turn around and began to run. "Wait! Don't go!" I looked behind me to see Takashi following. "I'm sorry! I must go!"

I ran into the ball room and straight towards the door. People stopped and stared, but I didn't care. One of the shoes went sliding of my foot and landed perfectly up right on the stair. My eyes widen as Takashi got closer. I took off the other shoe and ran as fast as I could to the limo, and told the driver to step on it.

After a few blocks away, I placed my hand over my heart and took deep breathes. I was Cinderella in a certain way... But I knew I wouldn't be a beautiful rose like her.

Once at home, I quickly got undressed, undid my hair, and got in the shower. After that I changed into some underwear and pj shorts and tank top. I hope Takashi never finds out that it was me.

The next day, I was up, and ready for school. Today, I walked to school to think and let some thoughts out. I got to the school and went to class to see a note on my desk. I sat down and opened it. 'Please come meet the host club in the garden right after school~ Tamaki.'

I placed the note up as others came in and took out a pen and note book. I did my work for the day, then after school I walked towards the gardens. I sighed as I saw the host club sitting there waiting for me.

"Ah! Miss Anastasia! Mori sempai has something for you!" Tamaki exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow at him then kept a still face at Takashi. He walked over and handed a rose to me, then held up a shoe. I gasped quietly. It was the shoe that fell off last night. My eyes went towards the twins, who snickered. "Will you try this shoe on please?" Takashi asked. I bit my bottom lip, looking for ways out, before I sighed. I nodded. He took hold of my foot and slipped my flat off then slide the other on. A perfect fit.

I looked away, until a hand took my chin. The hand moved my head to face Takashi. I noticed everyone then was gone. I looked up at Takashi. "So it's you..."

"Yeah..." I whispered. His face was getting closer. "You're my 'Beautiful Rose', my Cinderella."

"But how?... How am I beautiful? I'm nothing special. I'm just an ordinary girl, who just remembered her memories. I'm still learning about myself.." I whispered.

"We can learn together. You're gorgeous, beyond anyone can dream. I feel it... The connection.. We're meant to be together.." Takashi said as he got closer.

I sealed the deal and kissed him. He kissed me back. Once we pulled apart, I smiled. I was now Anastasia Morinozuka. Two years after dating, and year of engagement. I was pleased to be with the one I truly loved.

No one told me I was going to find you

Unexpected What you did to my heart

When I lost hope You were there to remind me

This is the start

And... Life is a road

And I want to keep going Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing Life is a road

Now and forever Wonderful journey

I'll be there When the world stops turning

I'll be there When the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

I smiled as we, Takashi and I walked down the aisle to the limo to go to the reception.

"Anastasia... I know you never got to see your dad due to war... And my family have been on the look out for him. We caught sight of him two years ago and rescued him a year and a half ago. The other half of the year, he spent in the hospital in a coma.

He is now awake, and is awaiting his little girl." The limo stopped. My eyebrow was raised in question and then I realized what Takashi said. He helped me out of the limo and into the reception building. Tears started coming once I saw the man, who was my father.

"Daddy../Anastasia.." We said at the same time. I giggled and he chuckled. I then went and threw my arms around his body and he hugged be back. "I missed you so much baby girl.. I'm so sorry that I missed your graduation. I bet you looked beautiful. You're so gorgeous."

I smiled. "You should see my guard dogs daddy. My husband being number one right now. Armand, my great dane, won't let any stranger near me. Oh, Daddy..." Tears ran down more than ever.

"Don't cry, Anastasia... You're a beautiful rose bud, just now blooming, and hopefully will stay fresh and clean, and until it's the day God decides to take you for here and into his arms, with your mother, and brother. Come let's go eat, and catch up."

Takashi took hold of my hand and we went, sat down, ate and talked, as everyone else came in. The reception went smoothly.

"Anastasia, you fell... Now you're up again. For this whole time you've been alive, you were and still are a warrior. Not only have you been a light unto my son's feet, but you have been a light unto everyone here in this room. We welcome you to the Morinozuka family," the head of Takashi's family said.

I smiled and cried a little. Takashi wiped my tears away, and of course I giggled at my stupidity to cry at my own wedding.

"You're father has a gift for you..." Takashi whispered in my ear. I looked for my father and saw him walk up to the podium and waved us over. I looked to Takashi confused. He took my hand and we went over.

"It's been a tradition that that wife's parents get them a gift... While I am now a single man... But yet still a parent... I have brought a gift for the newly weds..." Daddy said. He handed Takashi an evelope. Takashi opened it and read it. "He bought us a house..."

I looked to Daddy and went over and hugged him and let tears fall once more, but with a smile on my face. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, my Anastasia."

"I will also like to announce that Jacob, Father in law, will be stay with us, to spend time with his new family," Takashi said. I looked up to Takashi. "Really?.." He nodded, I cried and hugged him, then kissed him after thanking him. The host club then comes up and hugs us as whole. I smiled, the whole gang was here. Tamaki married Haruhi, Hikaru was dating someone from college, Kaoru was married to a very intelligent designer, Honey sempai was dating a baker, and Kyouya was engaged to a mystery woman.

Life is full of choices, choose the right ones... And end up with a happy life.

I became 'A Beautiful Rose.'


End file.
